Musings of Sixteen Year Olds
by M.J.Stratton
Summary: Sam found something shocking on Danny's cell phone. Two words- Paulina Sanchez. Is Danny going to be able to convince his girlfriend, Sam of the truth, or was everything already screwed up? Oneshot.


**This is my first DP story and first 3rd person POV. Thus is not a lemon, but it does have some... descriptions.**

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton or had his arm slung lazily around his girlfriend, Samantha Manson. Sitting on Danny's lap was a computer, playing a movie called _The Conjuring._ Most girls would be cuddled up to their boyfriend in fear of the horror film, but not Sam. She is simply not that kind of a girl, one that is afraid of ghosts. This may be because she is gothic, or the fact that her boyfriend is actually half ghost. Who knows?

The was a small buzz in the room, and both pairs of eyes shifted to the wooden nightstand that set near them. Of course, there was an IPhone with it's screen lit up. Annoyed that their movie had been interrupted, Danny paused it and grabbed the cellular device. _Really Tuck?_ Danny thought to himself upon reading the message.

"Tucker texted me to tell you to text him back," Danny told Sam and tried to not get tongue tied.

The raven haired girl picked up her phone and attempted to turn it on, but had no avail. "Mine's dead, give me yours."

"Here," Dann said and handed her his cell phone. "I'm going to go pee before my bladder bursts."

"Thanks for telling me about your peeing problems," Sam replied sarcastically.

Danny walked out of his room and said in a singing tone, "Your welcome."

Rolling her eyes at her weirdo, Sam unlocked his phone. Oddly enough, she knew his passcode, her birthday. It's not odd that she knew her own birthday, but more odd that she knew Danny's passcode. She went to his messages and found Tucker's name. After asking him why he was bothering her, she pressed the backbutton. Then, there it was.

Paulina had texted Danny- no, sent him a photo. Why would Paulina send Danny a photo, and of what? Curiosity struck Sam, and she pressed her finger to the name, not caring about her boyfriend's privacy or that the photo had been unseen.

In front her of her was the Latino girl, posing on her bed. She was on her knees, which led up to her thighs, which led up to a bright pink thong. That was not even the worst part. Paulina wasn't even wearing a shirt, or a bra for that matter. Her breasts were all perky and... and... being shown to _her_ boyfriend. Sam had claimed that ghost, he is hers and only hers.

 _Does he enjoy this? Is he fucking cheating?_ Sam asked herself. _No, Danny wouldn't do that, would he?_

"What's wrong?" Danny wondered, walking into the room and seeing Sam's expression.

Holding the phone in his face, Sam said, "What is this?"

"I can explain."

"Then, explain to me why Paulina sent you a damn nude!" Sam demanded.

Danny though for a moment, trying to figure out how to reason this the best without getting punched in the face, but couldn't. "She sends them all the time."

Although, Danny hadn't actually been punched in the face, Sam looked like she had.

"Why?" Her voice was soft, and sounded slightly broken.

"It's not what you think, I don't I ask for them," Danny said.

Anger was slowly rising upon the girl's face. "Then, why does she send them?"

"I'll just start from the beginning," Danny began. "About a month ago, Paulina texted me. Y'know how she's in love with my alter-ego, right? At first, it was just simple flirting. After rejecting her multiple times, she kicked it up a notch. She'd send bra pics and I'd still tell her that I was taken. Then, it was nudes, and now we're here."

See, Sam knew that her boyfriend wasn't a cheater. Okay, so maybe she had her doubts, but they were for a good reason. After all, Danny used to have a crush on Paulina.

Sam kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and proudly exclaimed, "I knew that you didn't look at other naked girls."

"Well..." Danny trailed off, blushing slightly.

Pulling back, the goth asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, all guys watch porn..." Danny gestured to his lower region. "... and I'm technically a guy."

A slight thump was heard, and you could see Danny rubbing his chest while Sam pointed at him. "You're such a pervert!"

"Hey! In my defense, my girlfriend isn't very sexy, uh, I mean your are sexy, but you don't do sexy stuff," Danny defended himself, while screwing up his entire sentence.

Sam crossed her arms. "I can do sexy stuff, you just don't ask."

"Oh? I have to ask?" Danny raised his eyebrow mischievously. "Hey Sam, will you suck m-"

"No."

"Can you atleast-"

"No."

"But you said all I had to do was ask!" Danny whined with a pouty look on his face.

Sam sat there with a smug look on her face. "Ask another time, I'm tired."

"You suck," Danny grumbled.

Remembering what he was trying to ask a minute ago, Sam simply replied, "If I did suck, then you wouldn't have pants on."

* * *

The next day, Danny stood in the shower and thought about the event that had happened a few hours ago. Danny suspected that Paulina would be given hell, but what actually happened was quite amusing.

 _The normal trio was eating their usual lunches at Amity Park High School. Sam had her salad, Tucker had his meaty meal, and Danny just plain didn't care what he ate. Their usual conversation had been going on, about Tucker's meat problems and Sam's non-meat problems._

 _Only a few minutes had passed before a certain Latino girl walked over to there table. Paulina leaned over Danny's shoulder and put her face real close to his, while rubbing her hands over his chest._

 _"Hey Ghost Boy, did you get my little present from last night?"_

 _An angry, feminine voice answered for Danny. "Yeah, he did! Found it very disgusting, actually."_

 _"Go away, Goth Freak!"_

 _What happened next was so sudden, so unexpected, and so hilarious. At least, it was to Danny._

 _Sam has reached over and grabbed his penis, even through the jeans and boxers. She was too angry to give a damn about what she'd done._

 _"This is mine! Danny is my boyfriend, and you're just some little slut who likes to send pictures of your nasty, naked body. Now, fuck off."_

 _Slightly shocked at Sam for talking to like that, Paulina scoffed and shook it off. "That's not what Danny texted last night. In fact, I pretty sure he said, 'I would do you all night long'."_

 _Poor Danny, who was still shocked from the whole situation, didn't even get to say anything. Not to mention, he couldn't take his mind off of Sam's tightening grip._

 _"No, he didn't, I was there." Then, Sam began to exaggerate, but Paulina didn't know that. "Y'know what happened while I was there? We had long, hard sex. Meanwhile, you were still trying to get something that would never be yours."_

 _Paulina stomped her foot and screamed in anger. Sam knew that this battle was won as the brat left, mimicking an anger montage that Sue from_ Glee _would do._

 _"Wait, you two did it?" Tuck asked, just now realizing Sam's words._

 _Sam shook her head and mentally face palmed. "No, we didn't, stupid."_

 _The whole time, Danny could help but stare at lap, which still had Sam's hand on it._

This is why Danny was taking a cold shower. He closed his eyes and stifled a groan as he remembered Sam's touch. Letting his imagination go wild, Danny began to take care of his little problem. _If only she was here..._ He thought to himself.

After climbing out of his much needed shower, Danny wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. Ignoring the fact that he needed to put his pajamas on, Danny went to check his phone instead. Boy, was he glad that he did.

Sam had texted him, and even sent her own little picture with it. She was way sexier than Paulina. Her skin was like porcelain against the lace, black panties. Plus, her pose had somehow gotten all of the right angles. Sam's raven black hair was behind her shoulders, leaving her breasts to their full glory. His reason for a shower had faded almost instantly.

 _You don't have to ask tonight, only if I get one back. ;)_

Danny pondered this idea for a moment before texting back, _Deal._

With that, the towel was dropped to the floor and a picture was taken. This definitely was not the last one, there were many more to come throughout their relationship. For this was only the start of their new and favorite hobby- sexting.

* * *

 **I've never written something so sexual before. It felt so... amusing and exhilarating for some odd reason. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
